The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to switching between two wireless networks. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, bandwidth, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems used commonly for communication in Cellular networks, Wi-Fi networks, and the like.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of devices (or nodes or stations). A device, such as a wireless communications device, typically favors staying connected to an established wireless network connection (e.g., a Wi-Fi network) until the signal strength weakens or under-performs. When the signal strength of the wireless network connection weakens beyond a threshold, the wireless communications device may switch to another available connection (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) that has signal strength above a threshold. In some cases, the device may connect to the second wireless connection for a period of time before the device reconnects to the first wireless connection. This period of time may be short such that the switch is either not detected by a user and/or does not affect the user experience provided by the device. This type of short handover is referred to as a ping-pong herein. Thus, in some cases, a device may perform unnecessary ping-pongs, which may result in greater battery drain and more mobile data use.